When attending a sporting event, a movie theater, concert hall, auditorium or other place that has rows of side by side chairs, there is generally no place to put personal items or giveaways other than on the floor under the chair or on your lap due to the chairs being in close proximity to each other. When the items or giveaways are on the floor, they may be spilled on, stepped, smashed, kicked, accumulate dirt from the floor, interfere with people walking through the aisles between adjacent rows of seats, or otherwise interfere or get damaged. When the items or giveaways are held on a person lap, the extra weight or size is uncomfortable to the person. For other places with chairs, it is desirable to be able to easily transport and store items.